User blog:Cfp3157/The Flash vs. Spider-Man
Some have greatness thrust upon them, and these two have taken that greatness and used it to be the best versions of themselves. The Flash, the fastest man alive who took his gift of super-speed and uses it to protect Central City! Spider-Man, the high-flying student turned vigilante superhero of New York City! The Scarlet Speedster collides against the Web-Slinger as Barry Allen and Peter Parker trade blows! But when the dust settles, only one superhero gets to be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! The Flash After witnessing his mother's murder at the hands of a mysterious figure as a child, Barry Allen was taken under the roof of Joe West, a close friend of the convicted yet innocent Henry Allen. Barry excelled at science and forensics, working for the Central City police department while dedicating his life to finding the "man in yellow" and bringing him to justice. Barry, fascinated by the engimatic scientist Harrison Wells, attended his unveiling of the particle accelerator. However, Barry was required to return to his lab back at the police department before the accelerator could be activated. A lightning storm took place just as the accelerator ripped open a wormhole, and the lightning struck Barry and splashed him in a variety of dangerous chemicals. For several months, Barry was stuck in a coma under the care of a now crippled Wells. When Barry awoke, he discovered the particle accelerator had changed his molecules, connecting him to the "Speed Force" and forever changing him. Initially struggling with his abilities, Barry was convinced by his good friend Oliver Queen to use these powers for good. Under the tutelage of Dr. Wells and his two remaining staff members Cisco Roman and Dr. Caitlin Snow, Barry utilized his new abilities for protecting Central City from more metahumans like him as The Flash. Abilities: *'The Speed Force:' The Flash's connection to the Speed Force has given him a variety of new powers. In addition to superhuman speed and durability, the Flash has accelerated perception, giving him superhuman reflexes, agility, and allow him to absorb vast amounts of information in seconds, He also has the ability to create vortexes by moving a specific part of his body at a high speed, and can become intangible by vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air. Using the latter ability, he can also expel toxins from his body. Finally, he can use the momentum built up from his speed enhances his strength to a level far stronger than regular humans. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' The Flash has an accelerated healing factor, caused vis his cells regenerating at a superhuman speed. Because of this, normally fatal wounds can be healed within a matter of hours. This also translates to his stamina; his fatigue toxins are rapidly expelled from his body, allowing him to exert himself far longer than any human. *'Capable Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' The Flash, despite very little training and experience, utilizes his speed and reflexes to make him a formidable hand-to-hand fighter. What he lacks in technique, he makes up for in his ability to punch, kick, dodge, and strike at a rate that makes fighting him in hand-to-hand extremely difficult. *'Gifted forensic mind:' The Flash, even prior to working the employees of S.T.A.R. labs, was a gifted chemist and forensics expert. He is also a skilled leader, able to lead Team Flash even without his mentor, Dr. Wells. The Flash Bullet Catch.png|The Flash's catches a bullet fired at him from behind The Flash I got yo back Ollie.gif|The Flash catches several projectiles thrown at the Arrow The Flash arrow catch.gif|The Flash catches an arrow during training with Oliver The Flash Super Sonic pUnch.gif|By utilizing the momentum gained over running 5.2 miles, the Flash defeats Girder The Flash Catch Touch Me.gif|The Flash dodges several strikes from the Arrow Spider-Man After arriving home after a robbery, Peter Parker was left abandoned by his parents who died in a plane crash. Left alone and depressed, Peter struggled with life outside the home of his aunt and uncle. Discovering his father's briefcase years later, Parker tracked down one of his father's old colleagues, Dr. Kurt Connors. Parker tried to find Connors in his lab at OsCorp, eventually finding himself in a room full of radioactive spiders. One bit him, gifting him with several superhuman powers and abilities. He discovered these powers through a series of accidents. Finally meeting Connors, Parker ignored his uncle Ben's calls to continue speaking and working with his new mentor. Returning home, he and Ben got into a fight before Parker stormed out. Ben and Parker met in a grocery store, but were interrupted when Ben was shot by a burglar. Channeling his rage into a quest for revenge, he soon changed his mindset from revenge to justice as Spider-Man. Abilities: *'Superhuman physical attributes:' Spider-Man has several superhuman attributes. His strength and durability allow him to brawl with far larger opponents like the Lizard, as well as lift cars amd throw objects like a sewar lid at incredible speed. His reflexes and agility, combined with his Spider-Sense, allow him to dodge automatic weaponry with ease. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Spider-Man is an expert acrobat, combining his speed and agility to easily maneuver via cartwheels, flips, etc. throughout the city. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Utilizing his various superpowers and his web slinging, Spider-Man has developed an incredibly unique and powerful fighting style to dominate close quarters. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Despite his age, Spider-Man is a gifted chemist and inventor. He developed his very own web-shooters and the fluid they utilize, and used his knowledge to defeat Electro and protect citizens caught in the crossfire. *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man has developed a unique sixth sense, which acts as a warning to danger. Combined with his reflexes, Spider-Man can easily predict attacks and protect himself from them via quick dodges or acrobatics. *'Wall-crawling:' Spider-Man can climb onto most surfaces and stick to them, providing important vantage points throughout battle. *'Web-shooters:' Spider-Man utilizes a pair of mechanical web shooters that act as both a method of transportation or as traditional webbing to pull himself or his opponents closer together. Spider-Man wall crawling.jpeg|Spider-Man wall-crawling while fighting the Lizard Spidey Cop Car.jpeg|Spider-Man lifts a cop car Spider Man gunfire.jpeg|Spider-Man dodges gunfire with ease Spider-Man v Green Gobby.jpeg|Spider-Man fighting his former best friend, the Green Goblin Spidey dodges lightning.jpeg|Spider-Man dodging lightning shot from Electro X-Factors The Flash / Spider-Man- X-Factor 75 / 80- Strength The Flash's strength has already been enhanced to the peak of human strength when he was struck by lightning, and that impressive strength keeps building up the more momentum Flash gains as he fights. Each strike will be stronger than the last, making a long, drag-out brawl work in his favor. However, Spidey's superhuman strength is both more powerful and useful than Flash's initial strength, and can be used more for more purposes than "hit stuff." 85 / 30- Training The Flash's been working with a team of some of the brightest scientists in Central City to utilize and aid him in combat. Dr. Wells, a former speedster himself, has offered Flash some immense knowledge about his powers himself. In sharp contrast, Spidey has next to no training at all. He's a street hero, fighting with little more than instinct and experience. 70 / 90- Creativity Flash's often relied on constant contact with his teammates, working with them to solve problems and develop strategies. He works much better with the group than he does on his own. Meanwhile, almost all of Spidey's abilities are both unique and limited, forcing him to constantly develop new strategies and tactics to use them. 85 / 80- Experience Simply out, the Flash has fought more superhumans than Spidey. While the wall-crawlsd has dealt with several street criminals and arguably been active longer, his experience in dealing with superhumans is brief but always intense on a personal level. Meanwhile, the Flash's rogues are wide and varied, from the meticulous Captain Cold to the powerful Weather Wizard. Notes *The battle takes place in New York City in the afternoon. *The Flash will not have communication with his team to aid him. *This battle takes place between The Flash S1 and S2, and after The Amazing Spider-Man 2. *I'll tell you if your vote doesn't count. Otherwise, assume it does. Battle Prologue "My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive." The Flash thinks to himself as he charges into the bank. Seeing the first gangster before he slows down, he lands a punch right on his left shoulder as he keeps running. Before he even notices the yellow flash of lightning, the criminal collapses under an instantly broken collarbone. "But even with all my speed and power, I can't escape from what's happened." He continues with his inner monologue, catching the handgun bullets that otherwise would've missed him and hit the cashier behind him. Slowing to a halt, the Flash quickly looked around. The bank thieves had taken a hostage, and one held the innocent civilian at gunpoint. The other aimed his shotgun at the Flash, and fired. Seeing the civilians behind him, Flash quickly grabbed them all and moved them. The scattershot missed, leaving a hole in the wall and no one wounded. "Eddie, Ronnie- even with my speed and my power, I couldn't save them! I couldn't save my mother!" "Crap, we got the cash- let's get outta here!" The Flash heard his opponent, and quickly charged again. He tackled the shotgun-toting criminal with his shoulder, sending him flying. The other quickly raised his handgun to the hostages head, but was grabbed by the Flash. The vigilante pinned him to the ground. Landing a strike against his head, the Flash continued, letting out punch after punch at the speed of a machinegun. Before he could finish, though, he felt a tug pull him away from the bloodied and beaten thug. "What?!" He yelled, vibrating his vocal chords to disguise his voice from Joe West. "Ba- Flash, you need to calm down! It's over...it's over..." The officer said, trying to comfort his grieving son. Before he could finish, though, Flash bolted out of the bank. As he kept moving, he heard the haunting words of his once-thought friend and mentor, Harrison Wells. "Run, Barry- run." ---- "Y'know what I love about being Spider-Man?" Peter Parker monologued to himself, freefalling down from the Empire State Building. Launching a web, he propelled himself toward yet another one of the Daily Bugle's anti-Spider propoganda posters. "Well, where do I begin?" Spider-Man contemplated leaving some webbing on the sign, he decided against it and moved through downtown Hell's Kitchen to pursue the armed robbery. Inside, fifty-thousand dollars worth of up-and-coming art was waiting to be sold to rich men with expensive wines, big bank accounts, and too much free time. "Aside from the free press and the sweet big monthly bonus of zero dollars, what I love most about squeezing into these comfy red and blue spandex is the people I work with." Catching up to the van, Spider-Man landed with a thud on top. Swiftly rolling to the side and crawling on, he inched forward and tapped on the driver side window. Breaking it, he quickly peaked his head inside. "Excuse me gentlemen, would you mind pulling over? I think your rear lights are out." "Everyone has such a friendly personality, after all." The driver attempted to pull out his Uzi, but Spidey easily shot a web and yanked it out of his hand. "You honestly thought that would work? It's me we're talking about here." Likewise, the shotgun passenger pulled out his revolver, but Parker easily dodged the first shot and slung webbing over his eyes. Blinded, the passenger clawed at the fluid to no avail. "Close but no cigar! Ah, I can even see the headlines: "Generic Thug #17 Shoots Down the Spider Menace!" Guys over at the Bugle'd have a field day." "Will you shut up?!" Spider-Man laughed, casually punching the driver and swerving the car down a nearby alley. "Consider this a favor. Y'know the other guy- red suit, super senses, but he's not nearly as nice as your's truly. Although, I shouldn't have to tell you- after all, you're probably Hell's Kitchen natives right?" As the police pursuers closed in on the wreck, Spider-Man slung the unconscious driver over his shoulder and tossed him to the police. Seeing their looks of shock, Spidey chuckled to himself. "What, expecting someone else? I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man- I can't be replaced." With that one last sarcastic quip, Spider-Man slung himself upward to find some more people in need of help. "Overall...yeah, being Spider-Man ain't half bad." ---- "Hello, this is Barry Allen." A cold voice all too familiar greeted a tired and exhausted Flash. "Oh, we already on a first name basis? My how things are moving a little fast, aren't they Flash?" Leonard Snart replied. Flash instantly stopped, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do. "What do you want, Snart?" "Why so frigid, Flash? Sad I broke up your little party?" "Snart, you let loose half a dozen vicious metahuman criminals-" Captain Cold's voice to him off. "And they all owe me a favor because of it. Just like you." "You can't be serious." Flash heard a distinctive laugh on the other end of the line. Hearing the clanking of glasses, he figured out where Snart was. Returning to running, Flash sprinted to the bar halfway across Central City where he and Snart met. "Where is he?!" He yelled, only to see Captain Cold alone. He held his iconic freeze gun in one hand, and calmly fiddled with a billiard ball in the other. "I'm calling it in, Flash. Y'know, I've heard New York is wonderful this time of year..." ---- "Man, you guys just don't get it!" Spider-Man said, flipping over another lightning bolt sent his way. As he landed gracefully, he quickly launched a webline and yanked the Weather Wizard towards him. Mark Mardon was left surprised as the vigilante slammed him fist into his face, knocking him out instantly. He fell with a heap, much in the same way Golden Glider and Heat Wave did. "Give it up...Iceman?" He said to the last heist member, who held a freeze cannon in his hand. "The name's Cold, Spider. " "Whatever, Buddy. Point is, you're all alone." Spidey said, feeling a slightly tingling. "Oh, you really think I'm it?" Snart said, laughing coldly. "Oh, you're in for quite the...surprise." Spider-Man's sense went into overdrive, and he felt two arms grab him from behind and carry him out of the bank in an instant. As they exited the door, he launched two webs to catapult himself out of his new attacker's grasp. Slamming into a nearby building wall, he hung on and looked beneath him. A costumed man in a red suit looked up at him. His voice vibrated harshly and quietly, with a small hunt of regret. "Just stop- don't make this harder than it needs to be." The Flash yelled to him. "Oh underdoos- I'm just getting started!" ---- Fight Category:Blog posts